A new dawn
by Myrtle Fields from Tookbank
Summary: set after rotk, Aragorn & Eowyn are married but things are not well.chapter 6 a note from me
1. Another day

Chapter 1-Tomorrow  
  
Just so you all know, this fanic is set in the theme that Eowyn and Aragorn are married(after ROTK obviously) and that they are not exactly enjoying a happy marriage. Also that Aragorn is going through a very boring period of his life. I would like to add that I am not trying to make Aragorn look like a monster or anything.  
  
Please read and Review!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Aragorn stared at the slowly melting candles that were illuminating the room. Counsels with his advisors often ended in the late hours of the night. Every time the same topic would be bought to his attention, he needed a heir to sustain his bloodline. They would never fully understand what it was like to loose the one he had loved for so many years, and yet in a strange way he was partly relived that she had made the choice to sail to Valinor. He had been once told that if you truly loved someone you would be willing to let them go and he had, for she had taken the ship to Valinor with the rest of her Kin. It had been a year since she had left for the undying lands and he could not help but feel a pang of guilt for letting her control his thoughts. He would be lying to himself if he said that he did not care about Eowyn, he cared a lot but he just couldn't commit himself to her yet, and this filled him with hate because he knew she deserved affection. He just was just not ready to give it yet. He was bought back to the present when he heard Mithechor, a man as ancient as Minas Tirith speaking to him.  
  
"My Liege, you really must act now on this, you cannot postpone this any longer. Gondor needs a heir to sustain your bloodline"   
  
He let out a strained sigh as he stood up and he replied  
  
"Must this be the topic of every discussion? I would have thought that there were other things to speak of but it seems not, therefore I feel I will retire for the night" but then Donnov said  
  
"wait My Liege, there is something that needs to be discussed..." but he stopped in mid speech as he realised Aragorn was making to leave.  
  
Ignoring the disproving grumbles from the group of advisors he turned and made for the door. As he walked through the hall he noticed that it was indeed very late. The darkness outside had grown thicker. And so with a sudden wave of exhaustion he made for his chamber.  
  
Once he arrived to his chamber he opened the large oak doors to find the fire fully lit. This was one thing that he did enjoy about his new life, he had spent many nights in lonely inns with no noise but the crackling of a roaring fire. Before he lay down to rest he tried to remember what he was to be doing tomorrow. One thing that he immediately remembered was his meeting with Lord Imrahil in the morning, then he was supposedly a free man until lunch. Slowly his head sank deeper into his pillow and his eyes drifted shut.  
  
Aragorn woke with a start as the sun crept into his chamber, illuminating the white towers of Minas Tirith. He began to dress and was soon ready for the day. The early morning passed quickly. He ate his freshly prepared breakfast but soon remembered that the time had come for him to attend to his duties and he made his way through the main hall when he was stopped in his tracks.  
  
"Good morning My Lord" he turned around to face his wife who was dressed in a rather flattering gown that accentuated her rather flattering figure. After realising that he had not yet returned the greeting he replied  
  
"Fair morning to you My Lady, I trust you slept well?"   
  
"Aye my Lord, will you be busy this evening? I thought perhaps we could take a ride or go for a walk? It has been long since we have talked"  
  
Now burning with self hatred e gave her a slight shake of the head and answered,  
  
"I cannot, perhaps some other day when they let me have some peace from their squabbles. I apologize" and then plainly seeing the disappointment on her face he decided to end the conversation, but before he could speak, she said  
  
"that is well, have a good day" and she turned around and walked away. Oddly though he felt like he was forgetting something important that should have been mentioned. But when he realised he couldn't remember he shrugged it off, he hadn't had enough sleep. And so he went back on his way to meet with Prince Imrahil of Dol Armoth. As soon as he arrived at his office he shut the door and sat down in his chair.  
  
"Greetings Aragorn" came the familiar welcome of Price Imrahil of Dol Armoth who was sitting down in a chair by his desk. He smiled at this, because Imrahil of Dol Armoth had become a close friend and they did not use the formal tongue in each others company.  
  
"Greetings Imrahil" came his speedy reply.  
  
As he sat down into his chair he noted that Imrahil did not have the plans or anything else that would suggest that he wanted to speak of plans or matters of state. Suddenly he realised that he had probably been summoned to knock some commonsense into him. Aragorn put his elbows on the desk and buried his forehead in his hands.  
  
"Please tell me my friend that you have not turned on me too?"  
  
Imrahil raised his eyebrow with a comical expression on his face at this and stood up so he could lean on a pillar. And he said  
  
"No I have not turned on you but yes I have come here to badger you".  
  
Before Aragorn could protest he went on.  
  
"Aragorn, I do not rightly know what it is that is keeping you from Lady Eowyn but you really do need to solve it. Not so that you will have a heir but so you and your wife will be happy"  
  
Aragorn who was now in no mood for this discussion stood up and went for the door.  
  
"I appreciate your concern for our welfare but I believe that it is our problem and not yours"  
  
But before he could walk out and be at peace Imrahil said,  
  
"No Aragorn, this is your problem only"  
  
And realising that Aragorn was now in a bad mood and should not be crossed for a few hours he walked out. At least he thought, maybe I have given him something to think about.  
  
"Oh well" he said with a tired sigh.  
  
"Perhaps he will remember that today is Queen Eowyn's birthday. Oh Valar I pray that he does, for King Eomer will declare war on Gondor should he find out that his sister was deprived of a party or even a gift. But if it must be forgotten to make him see his error, there is no choice.  
  
Please tell me what you think! 


	2. A gift

Chapter 2-A gift  
  
Thanks to those that reviewed! I really appreciated the feedback must my problem is this is my first fic and I honestly don't know how to how to improve on those things. I will try though.  
  
Please read and Review!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Aragorn sunk into his chair, was Imrahil right? He was more than likely right but it was just too hard for him to let go of Arwen. He could still remember the day he first beheld her in the fair valley of Rivendell, she was truly the most beautiful thing he had seen. It didn't matter now because she had chosen to leave and sail with her Kin.  
  
No he would not think about this, he had things to do and sitting in self resentment was not going to aid him in any way. And so he decided that he would go and look for Eowyn, perhaps if he just talked to her or said he was sorry he would feel better. Before briefly taking a look around to see if there were any serving women who could tell him where he would find her, he stood up ad went in search of his wife.  
  
He began his search in the gardens of Minas Tirith, she was usually seen here but he did not find her. So he asked if anyone knew where he could find her but received only blank faces and mumbled apologies. Then he decided to look in her chamber but still she was not there. Slightly perplexed he sat down on her bed and looked around. Her chamber was much different to his. He had always been use to making a new home and had not taken much care in his furnishings, but Eowyn had many things that were probably from her room in Rohan. There were rich tapestries on the wall and she had a small vase that had freshly picked lilies. Even the blankets on her bed were Rohirric. It did not take him long to notice that there was not much that suggested she even lived in Gondor. The only object that were of Gondor was a desk that was littered with books and parchment.   
  
It was not long before he gave up his search, he could not find her and he had many other matters to attend to. However it awoke some curiosity as to where she might be. Maybe she was trying to avoid his company purposely, or maybe she had gone for a ride somewhere.  
  
Meanwhile Eowyn was sitting lost in thought in the garden of the Houses of Healing. The day was indeed fair and it reminded her of the days when she was under the black breath, awaiting news of War. Ever since her marriage to the Aragorn she couldn't help but feel a little sory that she had chosen to be the Queen of Gondor. It just did not make sense when she thought about it now, the only affection Aragorn had ever bestowed upon her was a kiss on the check on their wedding day. She let out a sigh as she stood up to return to her duties when she realised that the Lord Faramir was walking towards her. She let a small smile appear on her face when he spoke.  
  
"Good Morning My Lady, this message just arrived from your brother" he said.  
  
After hearing this her eyes lit up with joy."At least somebody remembered" she muttered under her breath but realising he had indeed heard her she added  
  
"Thankyou My Lord, it was kindly done to bring this to me"   
  
"Wait My Lady, I would also like to give you something also" he said as he reached into his pocket. After a few seconds he pulled out a small velvet pouch and he said  
  
"this was the necklace that my mother use to wear with the blue mantle that I gave you in the houses of healing. I thought you should have it. Happy birthday Lady Eowyn" and with that he turned around and made his way back through the garden feeling content that he was one of the few who had remembered.  
  
Eowyn once again found herself sitting and she carefully Slid the fine chain onto her palm so she could look at her gift. It was truly beautiful, a silver chain and the pendant looked to be made of silver also. At first she thought it was a sun but she soon decided it was a star which made more sense. Suddenly she realised that she would have to find Lord Faramir later and thank him for his gift. Then she looked in her other hand and noticed the message from her brother and she opened it carefully also. It read in his rather untidy script  
  
iTo my dearest sister  
  
Just writing to wish you a happy birthday. I am truly sorry that I could not come to Minas Tirith and see you but things have been busy here. I hope things are going well for you and I am assuming they are because it has been long since I last heard from you. Also the gift I have sent you should be waiting you in the stables. Much love  
  
your brother Eomer/i  
  
Eowyn folded the letter up feeling both sad and excited. Her brother had insisted that she be given a better horse and that was obviously what he had sent. However that could wait, for now she was content to just be alone. It did not take long for her thoughts to wonder to her husband. She was not in the least surprised when he failed to remember what day today was. But then she thought that perhaps she was being selfish, after all Aragorn was a busy man and she could not expect him to care about her when he had been in love with another for so many years. Soon she came to a decision, tonight she would go to her husband and ask him if she could visit her brother in Edoras. He was sure to say yes. Eowyn bent down to run her fingers through the water in a small pool and smiled, if she could go home she would be away from everything here and close to everything she loved. knowing that this was a wonderful idea she stood and swiftly left the Houses of Healing and made for the stables to see her new horse.  
  
I am sorry if this is not an improvement on the first chapter. I really am trying! 


	3. The message

Chapter 3-The message  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these wonderful characters, places and so on and so forth. I am merely a fan of both the books and the movies.  
  
Please read and Review!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The long sleeves of Eowyn's dress followed behind her as she paced quickly through the Citadel. She had just been to visit her new horse that had been sent from Edoras by her brother, it was truly a magnificent best to ride and look upon. However that was not the reason she was in a hurry, Aragorn had summoned her and knowing only too well that her husband had never done this, she thought it must be an urgent matter. According to Arannaiel, Eowyn's handmaid, she was to meet him outside in the gardens of the city. And that was where she found him. He was sitting with a piece of parchment in his hand and he looked to be reading it over and over again. A sudden rush of fear swept over her. Had he been given the same message she had? If so there would be a very awkward situation. So in a vain attempt to settle her nerves she took a deep breath and approached him.  
  
"Tell me Eowyn, would you care to tell me what your brother was meaning when he wrote me this message? iI apologize for not being there but I have many matters to attend to here/i "  
  
Eowyn froze at hearing these words. What should she say? There was an uncomfortable silence before she spoke and he said  
  
"Obviously it means something to you so I will ask you again, what was your brother meaning when he wrote this?" she could now detect some bitterness in his voice and she knew she could no longer stay silent.  
  
"I am sorry but I do not know of what he was speaking of, I must go" but before she could walk away he grabbed her wrist and forced her to look at him. Once again he said  
  
"what was your brother meaning when he wrote this message?" his voice was now more calm. And she locked his gaze for only a few seconds before she spoke.  
  
"It does not concern you in any way, let it be and let me go" there were another few seconds of silence before he released her. Then she added,  
  
"Do not worry yourself, you never have before" and she walked briskly out of the gardens and made towards her chamber. She needed some peace away from everyone and everything.  
  
*****  
  
Aragorn however was still staring at her retreating form with a very angry and confused expression. It occurred to him that it probably was something of importance so he stood there and racked his brain for possible answers. Soon he gave up his efforts and went in search of his Steward, perhaps he knew what the message was about.  
  
It did not take long to find him, he was sitting in a small study reading an ancient looking book that was beginning to fall to pieces. As Faramir looked up he saw his King standing in front of him with a message in his hand.   
  
"My Lord, is there something wrong?" Faramir said and he gave him a slightly worried look.  
  
"Nay I am fine, just a little perplexed. Tell me, would you happen to know what King Eomer was meaning when he wrote this message? and he handed Faramir the message.  
  
"Yes My Lord, I do believe that today is Lady Eowyn's birthday, did you not know?"  
  
*****  
  
Sorry, small chapter  
  
yay I feel so happy!lol I actuly got some reviews. In response to some, you will have to wait and see what happens. I am planning on adding a bit of romance but yeah. Oh and just so you know this story won't be more than 5 chapters long. It is only a small idea that I had while I was sitting in front of the heater. 


	4. An apology

Chapter 4-An apology  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these wonderful characters, places and so on and so forth. I am merely a fan of both the books and the movies.  
  
Thanks heaps to all those who took the time to review my story. I once again apologize for the shortness of chapter 3. I will try and make the story last a little bit longer than five chapters but I can't promise anything.  
  
Read and Review!  
  
*****  
  
Aragorn's head was pounding with an aching headache. He sat next to the fire with his head buried in his hands. He had just heard from his Steward that today was his wife's birthday and he had forgotten completely. In fact, he didn't even have a gift for her. Now he really knew that he had to talk to her, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it, he was too ashamed. It was now getting dark and he knew that it was getting late. It was too late to find something to give her or to arrange a feast but he could find her and apologize. And so with a newly flamed determination Aragorn stood, straightened his back and went in search of Eowyn.  
  
It did not take him long to find her, she was sound asleep on her bed. She had not even changed into her nightdress yet. Quietly he sat on her bed beside her, careful not to awake her from her slumber and he extended his hand to stroke her check. Then he leaned forward and kissed her on her forehead and then quickly on her lips before whispering silently into her ear,  
  
"I am sorry Eowyn, I am truly sorry"  
  
Slowly Eowyn's eyes fluttered open and fixed on the blurred image of her husband who was sitting next to her. She let a small smile grace her nose and she sat up to face him, but she had nothing to say. Had she not just had a fight with him? and here he was, giving her an apoligy. Feeling that she should make the most of his moment of sincerity, she said  
  
"what for My Lord?"  
  
After hearing this Aragorn just stared at her with a partly amused and partly annoyed expression on his ace. It occurred to him that she was trying to make light of such a serious situation. And so he replied  
  
"well for being a terrible husband, forgetting your birthday, need I continue?"  
  
And he took her hand in his and graced it with a light kiss, and he continued to say,  
  
"I am serious Eowyn, I have been a terrible husband and I am sorry. I only ask for an acceptance of my apology, not for forgiveness. I do not deserve that."  
  
but she answered saying,  
  
"Do not say such things My Lord" but Aragorn stood up and shook his head in defiance.  
  
"No I don't deserve to be forgiven, I have given you so little of my attention that you still call me My Lord, I have never once told you how much I care for you or how beautiful you are."  
  
and before she could stop him he was walking out the door. Just before he disappeared down the hall he stopped and turned around to say  
  
"Goodnight Eowyn, sleep well" and he was gone.  
  
Eowyn rested her head against the cool stone of her wall. Why did he have to be so stubborn? Feeling a sudden chill she shut the door and lay back down on her bed and drifter asleep.  
  
*****  
  
Aragorn was walking at a furious pace through the lonely halls, so fast that the candles almost extinguished as he passed. He was now truly angry at himself. He had felt guilty about his treatment of his wife before, but now he had been suddenly hit with the truth. His paced came to a halt when he saw one of his advisors walking by.   
  
"My Lord Firlain, may I speak with you" he called out in a voice louder than what was proper.  
  
"Of course My Lord" came his ridged reply.  
  
Not wasting any time with greetings, Aragorn got straight to his point,  
  
"Have I been a bad husband? I want the truth no matter how bold" he stated.  
  
"I think that in the traditions of Gondor, you are not. But in my personal opinion, I think that you have been a bad a bad husband. It is not too late to fix this, she loves you and she will forgive you if you allow her to." he answered.  
  
But Aragorn took a deep breath and said nothing for a while. Then he said,  
  
"Thankyou, you may go"  
  
Before he turned to go back on his way, Firlain added,  
  
"We are not advisors on the matter of the heart My Lord, I think you know what you need to do"  
  
And with that he turned and left.  
  
*****  
  
Yay chapter 4 is done. It's a little bit longer than the previous chapter so yeah. 


	5. A midnight confrontation

Chapter 4-A confrontation  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these wonderful characters, places and so on and so forth. I am merely a fan of both the books and the movies.  
  
Here it is! It's not the last chapter in case you were wondering. Thanks a million to my reviewers! It's really helpful when you get feedback(both good and bad). I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's a wee bit longer than the previous ones.  
  
Read and Review!  
  
*****  
  
The midnight breeze sent a shiver down Eowyn's spine as she lay on her bed, gazing lifelessly out the window. She could tell that the hour was very late. Yet she still could not sleep, too much had happened today and she just couldn't take her mind of her husband. He had been so distraught when he came to see her and she did not dare doubt the sincerity of his apology. As she lay there, she suddenly remembered that she had forgotten to ask if she could visit her brother in Edoras, now was definitely not the time to leave Gondor so she pushed the thought to the back of her mind for another day. Slowly the night grew darker and Eowyn was still not asleep, and so she stood and left her chambers in search of solitude.  
  
*****  
  
The halls were lit with the dimness of candles that had been burning for too long and the air was more frosty than before. She paced silently through the halls, all the while wondering where she could go. It was far too cold to go outside. A thought then occurred to her, this was silly, she needed her sleep and so she turned around and made her way back to her chamber.  
  
When she finally arrived, she shut the door behind her and looked about her room. Strangely she noted that there was someone sitting next to her fire. It did not take her long to realise that it was Aragorn and a rush of relief swept over her. She wanted nothing more than to talk to him, maybe that would help ease her mind. She stood there for a minute before Aragorn looked up at her and then she walked forward and sat beside him.  
  
Aragorn was gazing into the fire, lost in thought it seemed and he barely acknowledged she was there until he lifted his head to look at her fair face and he said,  
  
"I know you are unhappy, I can see it plainly every day. I do want you to be happy Eowyn, and I want us to be happy".  
  
His voice was soft and calm when he spoke and Eowyn offered him a small smile before reaching for his hand. And as she did this Aragorn too smiled and he laced his fingers through hers and pulling her into his embrace at the same time. He bent his head down to gently kiss the top of her golden head and she rested her head on his shoulder. They remained like this for a while, not needing to say anything but just enjoying the contact of another, but then Eowyn said,  
  
"I am glad you feel that way, I have been waiting for you to come to your senses"  
  
But she spoke with a much more playful tone and she raised turned her head to look at him but was instead greeted with a kiss. For a moment all the worries she had kept inside her seemed to disappear and she kissed him back, enjoying the feel of his lips on hers. Slowly Aragorn lowered his hand to rest on her waist and he allowed his other hand to plunge into her golden cascade hair, then he deepened the kiss, tasting her for the first time and he could not help but wander why he had been such an idiot. Here he had a maiden of exquisite beauty, courage and strength and he had been pushing her away with every day.  
  
All too quickly lack of air forced their kiss to break and Aragorn could not help but admire her face for her porcelain cheeks were graced with the slightest brush and her hair was all tussled from where his hand had been resting. Then Aragorn took her into his arms fully and bestowed a light kiss on her lips and he said,  
  
"I have been waiting for me to come to my senses also"  
  
Once again he kissed her on her lips with a passion he never knew existed within him and she melted into his arms.  
  
*****  
  
Aragorn awoke early as the sun covered his room with a fresh light. But this was not his chamber. Then he looked down on the face of his wife who was sleeping peacefully in his arms and he smiled. The previous night had been what he needed to finally let go of Arwen, but he realised that lately he hadn't thought of her once. And for that he was thankful. He had no intention on waking Eowyn from her slumber but he couldn't help but lightly stroke her cheek. Luckily she merely flinched at his touch and mumbled something with his name intertwined. He let his head fall back onto the chair but could not sit that way for long because Eowyn had awoken.  
  
Eowyn too awoke to the new morning sun, and she jumped a little when she saw a set of strong arms around her but soon relaxed. So she turned around in his tight embrace and buried her head in his chest, glad for the events of the night they had shared. Once again her eyes drifted shut and she fell into a light sleep, only truly half asleep. It was then she could feel Aragorn's warm breath on her neck and he whispered softly into her ear,  
  
"Good morning My Lady" but instead of his usual expressionless tone his voice was low and husky.  
  
"Good morning indeed" she mumbled back, still trying to savour the last few minutes of his company before he would have to leave.   
  
Aragorn knew that he could not stay like this all day, even when it was his full desire to do so. He placed a finger under her chin and forced her to meet his gaze.  
  
"I regret to say that I do not have leave to lay here with you all day, but if perhaps you would permit it...maybe you might consider.." but his voice trailed off as he realised he did not know how to word himself correctly without sounding like a sleaze. It was a good few minutes before Eowyn became impatient and tried to encourage him to finish his question.  
  
""I might consider what Aragorn?" and she knew all to well what he was asking but thought that it would be much more entertaining to make him say it.  
  
However Aragorn saw that playful glint in her eyes and decided to say something wicked.  
  
"I was wondering wether you might consider getting off me so I can go to my duties"  
  
He could not help but enjoy the sheer look of anger and surprise on Eowyn's face when he said this, indeed he had meant to ask her something of a bit more importance, but she had also known what he was going to ask and was still making him say it anyway. It did not take long for Eowyn to give him a good slap and to start yelling at him. He knew or he hoped that she was not being serious. It seemed like an intelligent idea to make sure things were fine with her before he left and so in the middle of her fiery argument he stood behind her and let his arms fall to her waist. Realising Eowyn had already ceased her speech he lowered his head to quickly kiss a line up her neck to her ear where he whispered,  
  
"I was also hoping you might consider sharing my chamber with me"  
  
Before she could respond he had let go of her and made for the door, with a prideful satisfied smirk on his face.  
  
*****  
  
Just letting you guys know that I will try and continue this! I have had a few more ideas to pop in before I am done. I also was thinking of revising some chapters because I think they are poorly written and would be more enjoyable if they were a little better. Thanks again to all those who have been reviewing my story! It really means a lot. 


	6. note from me

NOTE NOT CHAPTER  
  
Argh! I am slack,I have not updated this in a long time.....anyway my exams are coming in a couple of weeks so this is not my priority but if an1 wants me to continue it I will(or i'll do my best) cause lets just say I have had inexperienced writer block lol.  
  
Just letting you all know and I hope to finish this before the third installment comes out in theatres!  
  
helen- 


End file.
